Take a Bite of My Heart Tonight
by MonsterxChild
Summary: Originally my name was Mason Hale, however six years ago a psycho nammed Kate Argent murdered my family forcing me to flee from my home. I was taken in by another Alpha Ross, where I changed my last name to O'Connor I was happy there until Kate showed up and violently killed them as well Now I'm back in Becon Hills searching for clues that may lead me to any living Hales boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my improved version of Take a Bite of My Heart Tonight. I would recommend rereading the chapters cause I've changed a few things, such as point of view (For whatever reason I now hate writing in first person so I've switched to 3rd) a few minor details, though it's got the same plot. I'll be updating this when I get the chance. Reminder that I will in fact be gone for a month so don't give up on me I'm still here just on vacation. I'll fix the chapters that I've already written and post them all at the same time, and then from there I'll work on newer chapters.**

**Again, I'm sorry for neglecting my stories I hope you all enjoy the new version.**

"STOP!" Mason roared as another shot went off. He watched helplessly as yet another one of his pack mates dropped to the floor dead.

"Mason! You need to go, run! You're not ready for this!" Trevor yelled pushing him away from the bloody field that was littered with bodies.  
He was right, but Mason wouldn't listen. He refused to watch his pack die right before his eyes again and not do anything about it. Another shot echoed around the now silent field while he watched in horror as Trevor, his mate of three years dropped to the floor, a gaping hole in his chest with scorch marks around it. He wasn't dead, but there was no way he would heal from that. A roar tore from Mason's lips as he sprinted to his fallen mate, jumping over the bodies of dead pack mates. He caught him as Trevor hit the ground. Mason felt the tears slip out of his eyes as he stared down at his dying mate. He watched as the light slowly left his eyes. Trevor tried to smile for him, tried to make it seem like he wasn't in pain. As the light finally left his eyes Mason let out a loud anguished howl.

"The howl of an Omega." A voice behind him said gleefully. He startled and turned around to attack, but was stopped as he met the barrel of a gun. "It's such a depressing thing don't you think?" He glared up at the woman who had single handedly killed his entire pack. She was pretty, with long curly blonde hair and fair, tanned skin. Too bad she was a crazy-psycho-bitch that had just slaughtered his pack, his family.

"Why!?" He growled between gritted teeth. "We never broke the code! We never hurt anyone!"

The woman chuckled lightly, "Aww sweety, you don't get it do you? I killed them because of you."

Mason stiffened as he stared up at her. "What...?"

"I've been hunting you ever since you slipped out of that burning house and into the woods six years ago. I only killed your pack because they were in my way. Plus I killed two birds with one stone, so to speak." A sick grin crept across her features. "Though I do admit it was a good challenge. Not many hunters can say they've killed an entire pack single handedly let alone two."

"You crazy ass bitch!" He went to lunge, but she shoved the barrel of the gun harder into the side of his head reminding him that she could blow his head off at any second.

"That wasn't very nice. You hurt my feelings." She fake pouted. "Now I want you to take one last look at your pack, and tell me, was the last six years worth this? Hmm? Was your freedom, your life worth their lives?"

Mason looked down to the ground and thought of what she said. She was right they were dead because of him. He should have known after escaping the fire that killed his family that he was being hunted. He should have sensed it! Taking a deep breathe he locked eyes with the crazy bitch. "Who are you?"

She smirked. "Kate Argent." Thinking quickly he decided that he had to at least try to get away. Mason already had his hands up in a 'surrender' pose, so as fast as lightning he pushed the gun away with an arm, cringing at the sound of the gun shot while ducking the opposite way. He rolled once before jumping up and taking off in a sprint. The sound of Kate reloading her gun echoed through the clearing before the sound of a shot gun blast went off. A bullet tore through his shoulder, ripping muscle and shattering the bone. Thankfully these bullets weren't laced with wolf's bane and wouldn't kill him. Unfortunately the thing was stuck in there and it hurt like hell.

Finally managing to stumble into familiar territory Mason made his way to the pack's house. He locked everything he could before rushing to his adoptive fathers make shift hospital room. He was not only the Alpha, but a well respected Doctor in the city, so he had plenty of medical equipment for the pack even though it did't get used often. Mason carefully peeled his blood soaked shirt from his body, and worked to pull the bullet from his shoulder. He couldn't heal until the bullet was out. Finally managing to pull the pieces of bullet from his shoulder he watched as the muscles mended back together and the skin returning to it's unmarked state. Staring down at the mess he knew he had to clean up. The police would show up soon to tell him of their findings and it wouldn't be good to answer the door with a bloody mess. Mason let out a tired sigh as he began to collect the bloodied clothes and medical tools as he thought about the events that lead up to the attack.

The pack had decided to go out to the bar in celebration of their newest pack member, Darcy. She had been abandoned by her old pack and Ross welcomed her with open arms. Mason shouldn't have even been in the bar seeing as he was underage, but Brandon, one of the betas Ross changed insisted and helped him sneak in. The pack had had a great time, drinking, playing pool and enjoying a good meal together. It was late when Ross decided that they had had enough partying for the night and gathered them up to take each one to their homes. The ride had been peaceful, half the pack passed out in the back seat while Mason and Trevor cuddled up next to each other. The night was quiet until an explosion went off right in front of their car. Startled by the sudden light and sound Ross lost control of the vehicle as it spun of the side of the road and crashed into near by trees. "Is everyone all right!?" He called back to his pack. Everyone made a sound of a agreement to show that they were fine.

"What was that?" Darcy asked fearfully as she looked around at the rest of the pack.

"I'm not sure, let's at least check out the damage to the car see if we can still drive it. Brandon why don't you call a toe truck just in case?" Ross suggested as everyone carefully made their way out of the car.

"Alright they should be here in about an hour." Brandon said as he walked back over to the pack.

"An hour!?" His mate Christina whined.

"It is the middle of the night." Tracy, Ross' mate, the Alpha female, and Mason's adoptive mother, explained soothingly. "They probably have to find someone to come all the way out here and come get us."

The pack was quiet as they waited patiently for the toe truck to arrive. "What was the sound!?" Christina said jumping up and creeping up to the tree line to look into the forest.

"It was nothing Chrisy. Now come back here." Brandon called sternly.

"No, really. There's something out here. I can't smell it, or see it."

"All the more reason not to go sticking your nose into it" Trevor sighed gripping onto his mate.

"What if it's a person and they need help?" Christina suggested.

"Christina, if it was a person they would have come out by now." Ross tried to reason.

"But-" Before she could finish an arrow shot straight through her heart causing her to fall to the ground instantly dead.

"CHRISTINA!" Brandon roared rushing to his fallen mates side. His head shot up as he looked deep into the forest. With out hesitation he rushed passed the tree line.

"Brandon come back!" Ross roared.

"We have to go get him!" Tracy shouted already making her way to where Brandon disappeared.

"Alright stick together, and don't wander off. Keep your senses open, whatever is out there is smart and knows what it's doing." Ross commanded as he lead the pack into the underbrush.

The pack followed Brandon's scent to a clearing where two figures stood. One was a tall woman standing triumphantly over a body. The pack stared in confusion at the scene, the body belonged to Brandon, his eyes wide open along with his mouth set in a snarl, a bullet had been shot right between his eyes.

A cry left Tracy as she starred at her fallen pack mate. Brandon was one of the oldest pack members knowing Ross and Tracy since he was a boy. "Who the hell are you!?" Ross asked angrily standing defensively in front of his pack.

The woman looked up at with a smirk and glanced at each of the pack members until her eyes landed on Mason. A wicked grin spread across her face as she continued to grin manically at him. Trevor let out a deep threatening growl drawing her attention away from Mason. "Well, well. Looks like the pup has found another pack."

The whole pack let out a growl at her words. "Who are you?" Tracy growled standing defensively between her and Mason. Mason was the youngest member of the pack. A boy she had adopted into her family when he was twelve years old, and she considered him her pup.

The woman said nothing only raised her gun and aimed it at Tracy's head briefly before shooting. With werewolf speed, Tracy ducked out of the way and allowed herself to shift. Her canines elongated along with her claws, her eyes flashed red with her Alpha status. The rest of the pack joined her shifting to their other forms.

Ross shifted into his full form, a large silver wolf with blood red eyes. He let out a loud growl before lunging at the woman along with Tracy. The two of them would take out this threat before the woman could harm another one of their pack mates. However before they reached the woman she fired another shot. This one went no where near the two Alphas, instead it hit a wire which in turn caused several explosions to go off around the Alphas stunning them long enough for the woman to shoot them both in the head, just as she had done to Brandon. She turned to the three remaining wolfs. "Come now little pups, show me what you've got."

Darcy let out an ear shattering roar. She had loved her new pack they had accepted her when her other pack had not. Ross and Tracy had accepted her with open arms, Brandon Christina, Trevor and Mason had treated her like a fellow sibiling, they were her family and this woman had killed them. Without a thought she rushed the woman, only wanting one thing, the woman dead on the floor.

"Darcy don't!" Trevor yelled hopelessly. He watched with horror as Darcy fell to the floor, like his other pack mates, dead. "Go, you have to go." Trevor urged his mate. "I'll hold her off, you need to go."

"What!?" Mason's eyes widened with fear as he starred at his mate. "No, no I won't leave you like that! You can't expect me to just leave you!"

"Mason please!" Trevor cried taking his eyes off the woman for the first time to stare at his mate. "I can't have you hurt, or worse dead. I can't handle it."

"And you think I can!?" Mason yelled in anguish. "Please, we can get away together..."

"It won't work Mase... you know that." Trevor sighed defeated his gaze turning back to the woman.

Mason ripped himself away from the memory of his mate and pack dying. That woman had been no ordinary woman, he could remember her from six years ago when his real family and pack had died. He was twelve then, just learning to control his inner wolf, and his parents hadn't wanted him going to school. He had been waiting for his cousins, Derek and Laura to get back from school when his mother had rushed to him and begged him to hide in the hall closet. She begged him to stay hidden, not to come out, to stay quiet no matter what. He had agreed not knowing what was going on. He stayed silent as the sounds of angry men shouting at his family. He didn't understand his family was strong, they could protect themselves right?

The smell of smoke began to enter the small closet where Mason hid, along with the ear splitting shrieks of his family. Mason began to cry, having no idea what was going on, only knowing he was to stay in the closet no matter what. The smell of burning flesh soon met his nose causing him to violently throw up. After emptying his stomach he heard it. Heavy foot steps were making their way to his closet. Backing up as far from the door as he could Mason let out a cry as the door was thrust open. "Mason!" His father shouted.

"Dad!" He cried in relief. "Daddy! Help!"

"Come here Mason, I've got you." his father called out reaching into the closet to save his son. The man pulled Mason from the closet and began to make his way out of the burning house, sheltering the small boy from the smoke and fire.

Just as the two were about to make it out a loud crack sounded from above them. The man only had a split second to shield his son from the burning debris that landed on top of them. "Dad!" The boy cried in fright.

The father managed to get his son out from under the burning debris but couldn't free himself. He held in his pain as he took one more look at his son. "Mason, you need to go! Run! Please!"

"But-but I can't leave you! And mom! what about everyone!?" Mason cried, his tears washing away the soot from his face.

"We'll be fine!" His father lied. "Someone will help, but you need to get away, now! Please Mason, just go!" He begged.

Mason starred at his father for what might have been the last time before he nodded and ran off into the forest. Before the burning house completely left his sight he noticed a lone figure. He couldn't tell who it was but he could tell it was a woman with long curly hair, and in no hurry to help save the dying family inside.

Mason ran for almost a day straight, not looking back just as his father told him to. He ran until he collapsed and that was when Ross had found him. He was visiting some friends that lived in the area, and they had been in the woods hunting when they had stumbled upon him quite literally. Learning who and what the boy was Ross took him in as his adopted son. Ross was an Alpha and had all sorts of connections that could forge papers to make him Mason's legal guardian. He went from Mason Hale to Mason O'Connor in just a few short months. He was welcomed into the pack with open arms, and smiling faces.

Loud pounding echoed through the house along with the shrill ring of the door bell, pulling Mason from his thoughts. This is it... He thought as he pulled himself out of his bed and made his way down the steps. He ran a hand through his already messed up hair as he pulled the door open to see the town's sheriff. He was a good friend of Brandon's, who was the sheriff's deputy, and had a saddened face as he looked upon the young adult as he opened the door. "Mason... I'm not entirely sure how to say this, but...Tracy and Ross were found dead in a clearing not to far away from the road along with Brandon and Christina Stark, Trevor Reid and Darcy Hughes. We've come to the conclusion that it was no accident, that someone murdered them."

No shit...Mason thought as he stared at the sheriff with a blank face. "What...What do you mean?" He mumbled slowly starring at the sheriff with a confused and tired look. "What do you mean murdered? Who would kill them? Why...Why, why, why." He mumbled over and over again slowly slipping into a panic attack as the reality of the attack sunk in. He had been riding on adrenaline and now it was gone and all that was left were the memories of what happened.

"Mason! Mason!" The sheriff yelled trying to pull him from the panic attack. "Listen Mason, I need you to take a deep breath. C'mon boy, inhale nice and slow." Mason slowly did as he was told starring at the sheriff. "That's it that's it, now exhale." Mason let the breath slowly leave his lungs still staring at the sheriff. "There you go boy, keep doing that. Breathe just like that until you're calm. There you go, there you go."

"What...Do you have a lead?" Mason asked as he rubbed his face with his hands.

"No, none so far." The sheriff sighed.

"What about a cause, was there a cause? Why would someone do this to them." Mason knew why, but he had to play the part of the confused son who was waiting for his family to come home.

"I'm sorry but there was no cause. Whoever did this did it just to do it. I truly am sorry Mason. Now I know you don't want to talk about this, but you're going have to meet with a lawyer to go over their will along with the other's. You're gonna have to go over it with them. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I... I can't live here anymore..." He mumbled slowly. "I-I really can't... Can you help me? I can't live in this house...This town even!" Mason yelled as his breathing picked back up.

"OK! Ok! It's ok Mason! You don't have to live here anymore. You're eighteen, an adult, you can go where you want!" The sheriff yelled over Mason hoping to calm him down. It worked and Mason slumped back into his seat. "I'll talk to a real estate agent tomorrow, and they can put the house on the market. Do you have an idea of where you want to move?"  
"Becon Hills." Mason finally decided after thinking about it for a while. "I want to live in Becon Hills."

"Alright, I'll have the agent look for something for you once we can get an idea about how much you've inherited." The sheriff agreed.

Mason nodded again and followed the Sheriff out of the house, promising him that he would be fine, and accepting the fact that the sheriff would have one of his deputies would stay near by to keep an eye on the house and Mason.

A week passed and Mason had inherited everything that belonged to each of the pack members seeing as he was the only one left alive. He owned their houses, their cars, and all of their possessions. The only thing he decided to keep was Trevor's 1967 Chevy Impala, and some pictures of the pack. Everything else was sold or donated to a local charity. The real estate agent had found him a nice secluded house in Becon Hills not to far from the reservation and not to far from the local high school. He would be starting school the Monday after he moved in.

Letting out a little sigh he packed up the rest of the his personal belongings into the back of his dead mate's car. With one last glance at the home he had spent the last six years of his life in.

***Please Read!***

**Just a bit of background info, in case things got a bit confusing.**

**Mason O'Connor (Hale)-**

**Mason is keeping the last name O'Connor 1)To honor his late pack, 2) He doesn't want anyone in town to recognize his name, and 3) Because he believes that all the Hales died the night of the fire so there's really no reason to keep the name.**

**His family died in a fire six years ago, and he ran away the same night. He was later found and taken in by Alpha Ross O'Connor. Ross has a lot of friends and connections who were able to make Mason look like his official adopted son, papers and all.**

**Mason is 18 and should be a Senior in high school, however in the time to get the papers saying he was officially Ross' son the he was already to far behind so he had to restart the grade he was in making him a junior now. And yes that means he is a year ahead of the rest of the main characters from the school such as Scott Stiles Allison Danny ect.**

**Ross O'Connor was not only an Alpha, but a Doctor as well. A very well known and respected one. He had five other pack mates besides Mason. They each had a role in society all making money for the pack so if they died it would go to the pack along with all their property. Seeing as Mason is the only one left it all went to him. Each member of the pack was an outcast of some type before they met Ross. He either changed them or allowed them to join his pack and made them family.**

**Trevor was only about two years older than Mason. They met each other two years after Mason became part of Ross' pack, and a year later they became mates.**

**Looks-**

**He's about 6'1 black hair, green eyes. He doesn't shave much so he's often seen with some stubble on his chin. His hair is shaved on the sides but is pretty long on the top and naturally tan.(Basically he kinda looks a little like Zayn Malik but more scruffy and his hair isn't so big. You gotta admit that even if you don't like one direction he and Derek look like they could be related.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mason yawned as he reached out to shut off the alarm on his phone. It was precisely six thirty in the morning and it was still dark out. Back home Tracy would be down stairs making breakfast for the pack who would come over to the house later before they went to their respective jobs. Pushing away the thought of his old home he sat up lazily and trekked his way to the small bathroom of his one story house. It was located not to far from town but close enough to the reservation to sneak away on the night of the full moons.

After finishing his shower he dressed in jeans an old shirt and an old leather jacket that Brandon and Christina had gotten him for his seventeenth birthday. Looking up at the clock he only had about ten minutes to grab some breakfast and get going so he could get his schedule for his classes. Grabbing a pop tart from the kitchen he stuffed his feet into some boots and grabbed a prepacked backpack and ran out the door, almost forgetting to lock the door, and into his car. God, Tracy would have killed him for eating such a shitty breakfast, and Ross would have scolded him for my forgetfulness.

As he pulled into the student parking lot teens turned to stare at the unfamiliar car as it roared into the parking lot. Several students began whispering about the strange car. Becon Hills was a town and not to many new kids came here. Mason parked is car and reluctantly got out and faced the students. As soon as he turned toward them they looked away and when he turned his back they started up their starring. Letting out an annoyed huff he made his way to where the signs said the office was.

"Hello, how can I help you?" One of the office ladies smiled as she walked over to him.

"Hi, I'm uh new to the school, and I haven't gotten my schedule yet..." He trailed off with an awkward smile.

"Oh yes! That's right! Mason O'Connor right? We don't get to many new students." She explained with a smile. "Now let's see, you are a Junior correct?" She continued after Mason nodded. "Well everything is in order-oh! It seems your parents haven't signed this form. Would they be able to come over now? I won't be able to give you your schedule until then."

Mason awkwardly cleared his throat. "Um well you see, I'm eighteen and my legal guardians just recently passed away..." He mumbled quietly.

"Oh I am so sorry sweety!" The office lady apologized.

"No it's ok, I should have probably told someone about that." He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sweetie it is perfectly understandable, well seeing as you're eighteen and a legal adult you can sign this yourself." She passed him the paper and showed him where to sign. "Alright let's get that schedule put together yes?" Mason nodded in agreement.

As Mason walked down the hallway he cringed at all the different voices whispering about him. He tried to ignore them, he really did, but it was more like they were yelling at him.

"Who is that?"  
"I've never seen him before."  
"Oh he's hot!"  
"Think he's any good at sports?"  
"Damn, gotta get me a piece of that!"  
"Dude, that guy does not look like a high schooler!"

Mason shoved the rest of the way to his first period class, English. A short woman was standing at the desk placing her lesson plan together. "Um, excuse me, Mrs. Clark?" He called.

The woman turned around to face him, "Yes?"

"I'm new here, and the lady in the office said you would have a book for me?" He explained.

"Ah yes! Mr. O'Connor!" She smiled brightly. "Why yes of course, I've got your book right over here. We're not using the book much this week, so you can leave that in the locker. Now we are reading the Crucible, so you'll have to check that out of the library on your own time and catch up, alright?"

"Yes Ma'am." Mason said respectfully as he grabbed the book from his teacher.

"Now why don't you take a seat over here, class is about to start." Mrs. Clark said with a smile.

By the time first period ended, about ten new rumors had started about him. There was the rumor that he had run away from home, the one where he had been in Juvie for stabbing a store clerk five times, oh his personal favorite, the one where he is an escaped convict hiding out from the feds.

Having successfully avoided talking to his fellow students all day, though many had tried and failed to talk to him , he had just shrugged them off. And by the end of the day a new rumor that he was mute had somehow managed to circulate through the school even though he had answered ever question the teachers asked him.

As soon as he got home he collapsed on his bed, his school bag laying on the floor. Since school had just started there was no assigned homework, leaving him free to do as he pleased. Slowly his eyes slipped closed and he drifted off into a light sleep.

Mason's eyes snapped open as the sound of an Alpha echoed through his home. For a split second Mason confused the howl of this Alpha with Ross'. It hurt to think that he was still alive despite the fact that he knew Ross was dead. Sighing he pushed himself up and gathered some clothes. If there was an alpha near by he should make his appearance known, and make it clear he was not a threat.

Finally managing to track down the Alpha Mason was shocked at what he found. The smell of blood wafted towards him, circled around him. Sniffing carefully he made his way toward a bus that contained the stench of blood. Mason stopped as he heard the sound of flesh ripping and took a closer look into the bus. A hulking figure barely able to fit into the bus was ripping apart a human body while a smaller, more human shaped figure coward back giving out little whimpers. Must be a beta. Mason thought to himself as he continued to observe the scene before Beta was small, defiantly not full grown, and judging on how it was acting around the Alpha it would be my guess that the bite wasn't his choice. Mason was about to leave, deciding to leave the Alpha and his Beta alone while they hunted. Though Mason didn't believe in harming humans, he certainly wasn't going to risk his own neck to go between an Alpha and it's prey.

Just as Mason was about to hop the fence to get away a human shadow lurking near the school caught his attention. The man was tall from what he could tell, and if Mason were a normal human he never would have been able to see the guy hidden in the shadows of the building. What unnerved Mason was the fact that the man's eyes were locked on him. Mason stared back his lip curling in a snarl. The figure copied his aggressive body language and Mason saw the flash of blue eyes. The flash of electric blue eyes startled him back into reality. He was on the hunting grounds of another Alpha and his pack in the middle of a hunt. If he didn't get going the Alpha could take that as a challenge and attack Mason then and there. Not wanting to risk a confrontation, Mason quickly retreated and made his way back home thinking of ways to handle the situation differently that didn't involve him getting attacked by a pack of wolves.

**Derek's Point of View:**

Hearing a howl from the unknown Alpha Derek knew he had to go and investigate. The howl was most likely to draw Scott out, but it also gave Derek the rare chance to find this unknown beast.

Derek soon found himself at the local high school watching at the Alpha tore apart the bus driver and tried to get Scott to join him on his hunt. It would be stupid if Derek were to go up to the bus while the Alpha was on a frenzy, instead he chose to hang back, maybe wait until the hunt was over. Scanning the surroundings Derek was surprised when he saw a figure standing off in the distance hiding in the shadows just as himself. Was this another kid bitten for the Alpha's pack? Or was it just some random kid foolishly running around the school at night who happened to stumble upon the scene? He was pretty tall, and had a Mohawk hair style. He looked strong, but he was more built for running. He seemed familiar, to Derek. However before Derek could place where he'd seen the boy he bolted away at inhuman speeds. This was no ordinary kid caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. No, this kid was a wolf just as he was. The question now was, was this kid part of the Alpha's pack or was he an Omega who had felt the Alpha's pull and needed a pack?

**Mason's Point of View:**

Mason panted as he jogged up the drive way to his house. At least three other werewolves, perhaps more. He thought to himself. How would they react to him being on their territory? If they refused to share he couldn't fight them all of on his own, he would surely die! Calm down! He told himself as he safely made his way inside locking all the doors and windows even though he knew it wouldn't stop an angry pack of wolves, but the false sense of security felt nice.

He thought back to the figure that had stood in the shadows. If the pack was super territorial that stand by beta would have chased him off, so perhaps they would be willing to share the land. It's not like Mason actually hunted humans so he wouldn't be invading their hunting grounds. Everything would work out. He told himself as he dragged himself to his room and collapsed on the bed. I'm just over thinking.

When Mason pulled into the parking lot the next day he could see the chaos everywhere. News reporters trying to make their way to the back parking lot, police officers keeping the reporters at bay and shooing away nosy teens. Ambulances and medical workers rushing around. Acting like the rest of the teens Mason attempted to get a better look as he craned his neck but kept walking to his first period. He knew what happened, but there was no reason to draw attention to himself.

Walking down the halls Mason stopped dead in his tracks as a familiar scent crossed his path. A few people shoved into him, complaining about people just suddenly stopping, but he paid no mind. The scent was coming straight to him and he just couldn't place it. Scanning the hall he saw two teens, maybe a year or two younger than him talking in hushed voices as the strode down the hall. Mason took a deep breath and then focused his hearing on what they were saying.

"-well there's not exactly a lycanthropy for beginners class." A boy with a buzz cut hair style said calmly to the boy next to him. This was him, the boy with the familiar scent. He was about the same height as the other boy with tanned skin, curly brown hair and dark eyes. Mason took a moment to memorize every detail of the two before carefully angling himself so he could continue to listen, maybe even follow them if he had to.

"Maybe not but there is a teacher." The curly haired Beta sighed.

"Who Derek!?" The buzz cut kid smacked the Beta in over the back of the head. Mason's heart stopped at the name. No...Just no. There was no way they could be talking about that Derek. He wasn't in the house when the attack happened, what if he was still alive? A hopeful part of his brain whispered. Mason took a deep breath, deciding not to give into the hope, to concentrate on what the two were saying "Did you forget about the part where we got him tossed in jail?"

The Beta rubbed his head, even though the hit probably didn't even hurt. "Yeah I know, but chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus was so real." The two stopped in front of the doors that lead to the back parking lot. The Betas face scrunched up and he glanced over in Masons direction. Thinking quickly Mason turned and fiddled with one of the locker combinations.

"What is it?" Buzz cut kid asked.

"Nothing. Just thought I smelt something... Never mind it's probably nothing." The Beta mumbled as the two pushed the doors open and walked out to the back parking lot.

Mason let out a breath as he watched the two go through the double doors. "Uh, that's my locker..." A voice said from behind him causing Mason to startle.

Glancing over his shoulder Mason stared at the boy around his height starring at him in confusion. "Sorry, I uh thought it was mine, I haven't been here long." He mumbled as a few girls around him starred at him with open mouths. They had been in a few of his classes and knew he hadn't talked to a single student since his arrival.

"Oh yeah, you're in my chemistry class with Mr. Harrison. you're Mason right?" The teen said sticking out his hand.

Reluctantly shaking the offered hand Mason nodded his head. "Yeah, uh I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Danny. Nice to meet you." Danny offered Mason a smile which he couldn't help but return causing the girls next to him to gasp.

Just as Mason was about to continue their conversations the intercom sounded over the students loud chattering, "Attention students, this is your principle. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night in one of our buses. While the police work out what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled. Thank you." Collective groans came from almost every student listening.

"Well, guess I will see you in third?" Danny asked as he turned back to Mason with a grin.

Mason nodded in agreement sending Danny one last smile as he made his way down the hall towards his first period.

Walking into his first period, Mason noticed for the first time the people in his class. He could see Danny sitting in the back next to another male with blonde hair, blue eyes and something about him just screamed douche.

Sitting down in his seat from yesterday, a few rows in front of Danny he began to notice familiar faces, such as buzz cut boy and the Beta. Mason turned his attention from Danny and onto the boys, they seemed to be continuing their conversation from earlier.

"Maybe it was my blood on the door." The Beta from earlier whispered to his friend.

"Could be animal blood." Buzz Cut Boy suggested. "You know, maybe you go hungry or something." Mason would have laughed, but managed to control himself. He couldn't give himself away in front of this unknown Beta.

"Raw!?" The Beta scrunched his face up at the idea.

"No you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven." The other bit back sarcastically.

"Mr. Stalinski. If that is your idea of a hushed whisper you might want to pull the head phones out of your ears once and a while." Mr. Harris scolded Buzz Cut Boy, Stiles. "I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance yes?"

"No..." Buzz Cut Boy whined.

Mr. Harris just pointed to two different spots, one being next to Mason and the other being in the front next to a girl. reluctantly Stilinski moved his bag over to the spot on Mason's left while McCall took the seat up front. Harrison picked up where he left off before the girl next to McCall stood up and pointed to the window "Look! I think they found something!" Everyone got up and rushed over to the window. Mason sighed and got up himself and peered over his many class mates heads. There were some paramedics wheeling an older man on a gurney towards one of the ambulances. He had several lacerations and seemed to be unconscious. Everyone jumped in shock as the old man jolted forward with a scream. Mason was startled when a body slammed into him. Looking down he realized that he held Danny protectively while the human teen just stared up at him in confusion.

"Oh, uh sorry." He mumbled as he pulled himself away.

Mason gave a strained smile as he allowed Danny to remove himself from Mason's arms. Both teens had a light shade of red dusting their cheeks as they avoided eye contact.

Danny glanced over to Mason as allowed himself to take in the teen next to him. Mason was built. Not like a body builder, but he defiantly had some muscle. He also stood taller than Danny. Deciding to go for it Danny sent him a friendly smile. "So I didn't see you at lunch yesterday... Did you have anyone to sit with?"

Mason slowly shifted his footing as Harris instructed everyone back to their seats. "I just wandered around, found where the rest of my classes would be."

Danny frowned a little while Mason took his seat next to Stalinski. "How about you sit with me and my friends?" He offered.

Mason shrugged his shoulders, "It's fine, I don't want to cause any trouble, I can just eat lunch at my car."

Danny rolled his eyes. "You are not eating alone in your car. I will find you and drag you to the cafeteria." He declared.

Mason allowed a rare laugh to escape his mouth as he stared up at Danny. "Alright, you win."

Danny grinned back as if he had just won a gold medal in the Olympics. "Great. I'll see you then."


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rang signalling lunch time. Mason was reluctant to meet up with Danny, he didn't want to get close to people, he couldn't handle another loss in his life, so why take the chance? Because you are a social being. The little voice in his head whispered. Mason sighed and gave up on trying to ditch lunch.

Walking into the cafeteria, Mason could see the room filled with teens. Perhaps he wouldn't be able to find Danny, he could say he tried to find him, but it was just to crowded. Mason liked that idea and was just about to turn around and leave when he heard his name called. Turning he saw Danny walking over with a lunch tray. "There you are! I was afraid I was about to have to go track you down or something." He laughed lightly.

Mason laughed as well, though it sounded a bit more forced. "Well, I said I'd be here didn't I?"

"You did." Danny agreed. "C'mon I'll introduce you to some people."

Mason followed Danny back to the table where a few teens from his chemistry class sat. There was the curly haired Beta, Buzz cut boy or, two girls that had been whispering about dates, and Danny's lab partner.

"Guys, this is Mason. He's the new kid. Lydia try not to scare him away." Danny joked. "Mason, that's Jackson, he's captain of the lacrosse team."

Jackson stared at Mason for a moment before nodding his head. "You play any sports?"

Mason shrugged his shoulder. "A bit. I used to play on my old school's soccer team, but that was about it."

"So you won't be playing lacrosse?" The red haired girl asked sweetly.

"That's Lydia." Danny said quickly for Mason.

Mason shot a smile at Danny for the help. "Ah yeah, guess not." He shrugged.

"Then you can sit with me and Allison during games." Her smile seemed friendly but he could see her calculating, what exactly he probably didn't want to know.

"That'll be fun." The other girl with dark hair and eyes agreed as she smiled at Lydia and then turned to Mason. "I'm Allison by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Mason smiled lightly. He turned to look at the last two boys sitting at the table. "Are you guys on the lacrosse team to?"

They both nodded enthusiastically. "So you're the new guy? You seem familiar what was your last name again?" Buzz cut boy asked.

"O'Connor." Mason mumbled starring at the boy. He did seem a bit familiar.

"Oh! I'm Stiles! This is Scott!" The boy said quickly leaving their last conversation in the dust. He held his hand out for Mason to shake. Mason stared at the hand for a second before slowly reaching out and taking it.

"Nice to meet you." Mason mumbled.

"So what made you want to move out here to good o'l Becon Hills?" Stiles asked.

Mason shrugged. "No special reason, just felt right." Stiles accepted the answer with a smile as he turned back to his food.

"Anyways back to what we were talking about before," Lydia said motioning Danny and Mason to take a seat. "Where are we going tomorrow night?" She asked happily turning to Allison. Allison opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, clearly unsure of what to say. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tonight right?"

"Uh, we were thinking of what we were gonna do..." Allison motioned between her and Scott.

"Well I am not sitting at home again watching lacrosse videos, so the four of us are hanging out, and we're doing something fun."

Scott turned to Allison, shocked and confused. "H-Hanging out. Like the four of us. Do you wanna hang out like us...and them?"

"Yeah, I guess. It could be fun." Allison mumbled while trying to give him an apologetic look.

Mason chuckled a little. Poor guy.

"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork." Jackson bit out sarcastically while Lydia snatched the utensil away.

"How about bowling!? You love bowling!" Lydia offered.

"Yeah, with real competition." Jackson grumbled.

"How do you know we're not real competition?" Allison challenged. "You can bowl right?" She asked Scott.

"Sort of..." He mumbled sheepishly.

"Is it sort of, or yes?" Jackson asked folding his hands together and raising an eyebrow mockingly.

"Yes. In fact I'm a great bowler." Scott glared.

"Great!" Lydia clapped her hands. "Then we'll meet at the bowling alley around ten yes? Oh! Mason do you want to come? I can get one of my friends to come to, I'm sure she'll love you."

Mason shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Uh no. It's fine, thanks though."

"I will not take no for an answer Mason. You're going. Don't worry I wouldn't introduce you to someone that wasn't attractive, if that's what you're worried about."

"No, no it's not that." Mason sighed as he pushed his food around.

"What? You can't bowl?" Jackson challenged with a smirk.

Mason shot him an annoyed glare and rolled his eyes. "I can bowl, it's not that either."

"What? You don't like girls?" Stiles asked sarcastically from the other side of Danny.

Mason shifted around on his chair shooting glances at the people around him nervously. "Uh yeah, pretty much..."

"Oh shit! Sorry! I didn't mean anything by that...Sorry!" Stiles rushed out.

Mason shook his head and laughed a little. "No it's fine. I guess I don't exactly look like a flamer." He gave Stiles a toothy grin.

"Well then why don't you go with Danny?" Lydia offered with a smile.

Mason looked over at Danny with wide eyes. The teen just shot him a smile. "I don't exactly look like a flamer either." He chuckled.

Chuckling as well Mason nodded his head. "If that's fine with you..." He said quietly.

"Sounds great. Though I will need a ride. My car is in the shop." Danny explained.

"I can do that." Mason agreed as the lunch bell rang.

The teens all stood up and gathered their things before heading out of the cafeteria. "Great I'll give you my number tomorrow in Chemistry and text you the directions." Giving Danny one last smile, Mason made his way out of the cafeteria and towards his next class.

Mason let out what seemed to be his tenth sigh the next day as he stared into his barren closet. Why the hell had he agreed to this? Oh that's right, he a social creature. Mason rolled his eyes at the thought.

He let out a loud whine as he continued to pick through his closet for something to wear. He knew this wasn't just them 'hanging out' as Lydia had said. This was like a predate, a warm up. Depending on how tonight goes could define his relationship with Danny. He shot a look over to his nightstand and spotted a picture of Trevor. Would he be angry at him for going out so soon after his death? No... Trevor would have wanted this. He wouldn't have wanted to see Mason moping around. So long as Mason never forgot Trevor, Mason could never betray Trevor's memory.

Mason jumped a little, startled by his phone, as the text tone went off. Grabbing a random shirt that didn't look like one of his work out shirts he pulled it on and walked over to his phone. Mason smiled as he read a text from Danny, before telling him that he was just about to head out the door. Grabbing his keys and wallet he stuffed his feet into his boots before heading out to his car and following the directions Danny had texted him to get to his house.

The two arrived a few minutes after the time the group had agreed to meet at. They grabbed some of those ugly bowling shoes and made jokes about them the whole way over to the others.

"Hey guys." Danny smiled as the two of them joined the other teens.

"Hey!" Allison chirped.

Mason sat down next to her and began pulling on his own shoes. "So do you actually bowl, or did you say that to get Jackson to shut up?" Danny asked from his other side.

Looking up from his shoes Mason smiled. "I can bowl. Me and my family would have these little competitions every month. Guess you could call it tradition."

Danny laughed a little. "Alright then, I guess we have a pretty good chance then." The two smiled as they walked over to the ball rack and began to choose a ball that would work for them.

The group played several rounds, Danny and Mason won the first two and by the time they started the third round Scott began to get the hang of his wolf instincts. Mason watched him carefully, if Scott wasn't careful he could shift right here in front of everyone. Luckily Scott managed to keep his wolf at bay while using it's instincts. Impressive for a new wolf.

It was late when the group decided it was time to go. "Well that was fun." Danny smiled as Mason walked him up to his front door.

Mason chuckled nervously. "It was, wasn't it?"

Danny smirked as he leaned against the door to his home. "It was." He confirmed as he stared at Mason for a moment. "So I'll see you in third tomorrow?"

"And lunch." Mason confirmed with a smile of his own.

"Good." With little warning Danny leaned in and pressed his lips to Mason's. Shocked at the unfamiliar feeling of another's lips on his own it took Mason a second to respond. He kissed back tentatively with a happy smile. Danny pulled back with a smile of his own as he gave Mason one last grin. "See you tomorrow." He whispered as he slipped into his house and shut the door.

Mason stood there with a dazed expression before slowly leaving the porch and walking back to his own car. "Yeah...See you..." He mumbled to himself as he happily started the car and made his way back home.

**Derek's Point of View:**

Derek listened as foot steps ran towards his burnt house followed by Scott's scent. He didn't bother knocking, knowing Derek would hear him coming, as he burst through the front door. "Derek!" He shouted angrily. "I know you're here! I know what you did!"

"I didn't do anything." Derek's voice echoed throughout the house.

Scott walked further into the house "You killed him!" He accused.

"He died." Derek said simply. It wasn't his fault the old man didn't make it. He wasn't the one who attacked him.

Scott started to make his way up the stairs. "Like your sister died?" He accused again.

"My sister, went missing." Derek explained with a dark tone. "I came here looking for her."

"You found her-" Scott started but Derek cut her off.

"I found her in pieces! Being used as bait to catch me." Scott didn't, no couldn't understand this. He was just a kid thrust into a this messed up reality.

"I think you killed them both!" He accused yet again. "And I'm going to tell everyone! Starting with the sheriff." He was at the top of the stairs looking around cautiously. Jumping out Derek grabbed Scott by the back of his shirt and tossed him down the stairs.

The two shifted and threw each other around the decaying house. Through walls, down the stairs, into furniture. Once Scott stayed down after Derek through him into a couch they both shifted back. Scott was panting as he glared up at Derek. "This! This is all your fault! You ruined my life!" He accused.

"No. I didn't." Derek said forcefully as he stared into Scott's eyes. Showing him that he wasn't lying.

"You're the one who bit me!" He accused stubbornly.

"No. I'm not!" Derek said through gritted teeth.

"What!?" He was completely confused.

"I'm not the one who bit you." Derek repeated slowly. Scott's body sagged into the sofa he was sitting on, the tension draining from his body.

"There's another..." He said slowly and stared up at Derek.

Derek nodded his head in agreement. "Two actually. The one that bit you is called an Alpha, it's the most dangerous of our kind."

"And the other?" He asked.

"He's like us, a Beta. He might be a little older than you. I don't know I didn't get a good look at him." Derek mumbled as he thought back to the other night. "The Alpha is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for him, and now I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it with out you, especially with that other Beta running around."

"Why especially?" He stared up at Derek with a confused look.

"Because the more wolves in a pack, not only the stronger the pack is, but the stronger the Alpha is." He slowly processed the information and looked as if he would ask another question.

"Why me?" He asked desperately, "Why do you need my help?"

"Because he's the one that bit you. You're part of his pack! It's you Scott, you're the one he wants."

He slowly nodded his head, not really agreeing, but not able to find a way to deny it. "What about the other Beta? How do we find out who he is?"

Derek shook his head lightly and let out a sigh. "I don't know. I didn't have the chance to get his scent the other night, he could be anyone."

"Would I be able to tell if he was around? Like a scent or something?"

"You would know by instinct if he was a threat in your territory, or if you were in another wolves territory. You should be able to tell his scent from the rest."

Derek watched as Scott slowly put the pieces together. Maybe he knew who the other Beta was after all. "I have been smelling a new scent lately. Like I never knew what it was but it just stood out from the rest of the smells. Like no other human could posses this smell."

Derek nodded his head. "That's him. You're going to have to figure out who the scent is coming from. Once you find out tell me. Do not approach him, he could be dangerous." Derek warned.

Scott nodded and slowly pushed himself up. The two stared at each other until Scott slowly started to back away to leave. Derek watched as Scott left and began to try and figure out who this Alpha and Beta were.


	4. Chapter 4

**OK I think this is the chapter that I fucked up on. Alright here we go take two!**

The sound of leaves crunching and sticks breaking startled Mason from his sleep. He woke with a gasp as he sat up in bed and looked around the room. Listening carefully he could hear the noise coming closer and from where he was at Mason could tell that it was more than one person. Getting up carefully he pulled on some pants before rushing into the front hall. Reaching into the closet he grabbed one of the many weapons he had stashed through out the house. This one was a shot guy, already loaded and ready for use.

Turning on all the out door lights Mason stepped out on the front porch and aimed the gun at the tree line. Had Mason lived a little closer to town, and had his pack not recently been destroyed, he probably would have brushed this off as a coincidence. However this was not the case. "Alright, come out!" He called loudly so even a human could hear him. "I know you're there no sense in hiding anymore."

Slowly four figures made their way out from the tree line. "Alright, calm down. Why don't you aim that thing somewhere else?" A man with light hair and eyes asked as he stepped forward.

"Sir, I don't even know who you are. I am not going to lower my gun." Mason explained his gun trained on the man's chest. "Now tell me why you're on my property."

"Hunting. That's all." The man said calmly.

"Hunting?" Mason asked skeptically. "What exactly could you be hunting in the middle of the night?" A few of the men standing behind the light haired man chuckled.

"Have you heard of those animal attacks? We're searching for the beast that's been attacking innocent people."

"Yeah well the preserve is that way." Mason motioned his gun to the left of his house. "My security systems picked you guys coming up from the right side of my house." The security system was bull shit, but if he wanted an excuse of why he was able to tell they were coming without revealing himself as a werewolf, he'd had to tell them something.

"That beast won't just be on the preserve boy!" One of the med behind the one in front yelled. "It'll be prowlen' around lookin' for it's next victim and you might just be it!"

"I got this don't I?" Mason challenged as he glared at the obnoxious man. "Besides I've seen what that 'beast' can do. It attacked the bus driver at my school."

"So you go to the high school? Perhaps you've met my daughter Allison." The light haired man said. "Allison Argent. That's my daughter." Mason's heart stopped at the last name. Argent...As in Kate Argent? The psycho bitch that killed both of his pack, Argent!?

Taking a deep breath Mason pushed back his panic. "Yeah I met her just the other day. She's nice. So you're her dad?"

"Yes I am. There no need to keep your gun trained on me." Mr. Argent said with a smile.

Slowly lowering his gun Mason nodded his head and gave a trained smile. "Well I'm sorry for freaking out on you, but I would prefer that you guys stayed off my property, especially with those guns."

Mason went to go back inside when one of the other men shouted after him. "But what about the beast!?"

"I can take care of myself!" Mason shouted back showing off his gun, the men stayed quiet.

Just as Mason was about to walk back into the house a phone went off. "Hello?" Mr. Argent answered. "I see. I'll be right there. C'mon boys." He turned to look at Mason. "Again, my apologies for spooking you, we will try to stay off your property. Be careful." He warned.

Mason nodded his head as he watched them all turn and leave. He didn't retreat back into his home until he was sure they were all gone. He began thinking about the hunters. Could Kate be with them? If so how long did he have until she found him? Should he leave? But he liked it here... and there was Danny. Don't leave. He decided. If the psycho bitch came after him and those he cared about he would not stand by and let her kill them again.

Walking through the halls the next morning was a bit of a challenge for anyone. But for Mason it was more like self inflicted torture. Having super hearing was great from time to time, however hearing girls squeal first thing in the morning about tv shows, make up, the latest gossip was not pleasant. Add in the fact that he barely got any sleep after the little visit from the hunters and you could say it just wasn't Mason's day.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Someone called out teasingly as the approached him.

Mason grunted and turned to see Danny standing there giving him a wide grin. "It's a bit hard to be a morning person when people are running around squealing first thing in the morning. Plus I was woken up in the middle of the night by some people trespassing on my property."

"Your property? You live alone?" Danny asked as he casually leaned against the locker next to Mason. Mason was quiet for a moment as he stared at the ground."Yes... My guardians died in a car crash about a week before I moved here..."

"I'm sorry." Danny said quietly a look of concern on his face as he reached out and hugged Mason gently.

Mason carefully shrugged out of the embrace while an annoyed look crossed his features. "You don't have to be sorry." It came out a little nastier than intended. "It wasn't your fault, you don't need to apologize." Mason amended shooting Danny an apologetic look.

Danny nodded his head sadly. "I get it, don't worry about it. I'll see you in third period ok?" Mason nodded his head in agreement as he made his way towards his first period class.

Later that night Mason was sitting in his kitchen working on his math homework when a loud howl stirred him from his thoughts. Looking out the window he considered going to check it out. Last time he had stumbled up one an Alpha and it's Beta's enjoying a hunt. Maybe he could use this to learn more about the pack in Becon Hills. Shutting his math book quickly, Mason stood up and grabbed his boots and jacket. Leaving the car keys behind Mason made his way on foot to where the howl had come from.

Mason soon found himself in the industrial part of Becon Hills where many factories and empty warehouses gave him places to hide as he crept along the shadows. A loud gun shot startled him enough to jump, luckily he didn't trip over anything and create unnecessary noise to alert others to his location. After the gun shot a loud thump sounded from not to far away. From what he could tell the bullet hit it's intended victim and caused it to fall to the floor.

The smell of blood was strong as a figure lay on the ground not to far away writhing in pain. Just as Mason was about to run to his fellow werewolf a voice froze him in his tracks. "Get in." It sounded like the man who had been on his property the other night, Mr. Argent. Then that means they were hunters, with out a doubt.

The next voice made his heart stop and his blood run cold. "No hello, no nice to see you."

"All I got right now is to please put your assault rifle away before somebody sees you."

"That's the brother I love." Scenting the air Mason could pick up on the two hunters, the bleeding werewolf, and another werewolf, also hiding in the shadows as the two hunters chatted casually as a person lay dying. Looking out around the corner carefully Mason could make out the curly hair of Scott. Rolling his eyes he ducked back into his hiding spot to continue listening to the two hunters.

Apparently they only knew there was one other werewolf besides the Alpha meaning Mason was safe for now. Unfortunately Kate was here. That was just an all around negative. "Well I can't help kill either of them if one of them kill me." She argued loudly.

"How long will it take?" Mr. Argent asked after looking around.

Kate thought about it for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. "I give him forty-eight hours. If that." And with that the two got in the SUV and drove away.

Deciding it safer to keep his head low to avoid attention being drawn to himself, Mason carefully crept away back to his home where it would be relatively safer for him.

Mason went to school the next day avoiding Scott as much as possible. He could tell the young werewolf was trying to sniff him out, but was having trouble. Mason knew he wouldn't be able to pin-point his exact location because Scott was so newly changed that he had no control over his senses.

The bell for the last period of the day rang making Mason late. Giving an annoyed huff he slammed his locker shut and began making his way towards his class.

"-Why don't you tell me what you're selling him?" Jackson's voice sounded angrily from around the corner. Mason furrowed his brows as he decided to check out what Jackson was making such a fuss about. Hell he was already late what was a few extra minutes?

Peaking out from around the corner Mason was shocked to see an older male hovering over Jackson. The tall man had black hair, broad shoulders and had deathly pale skin. In fact it looked like he was suffering from with drawl. But with one sniff Mason could tell this was not the case. This man was a werewolf who had been shot with a wolfs bane bullet.

"Steroids?" The man asked in a deadpan. He went to move around Jackson, probably fed up with the him thinking what made Scott so good at lacrosse was something so... Human.

"No, girl scout cookies." Jackson sarcastically replied while blocking the man's path. "What the hell do you think I'm talking about? Oh and by the way, whatever it is you're ah selling, I'd probably stop sampling the merchandise. You look wrecked."

"I'll find him myself." The figure grunted while moving around Jackson.

Jackson reached out and grabbed the figure by the shoulder trying to stop him."No! No you-" The man pulled out of Jackson's grip and had him pinned face first against the lockers with his claws dug deep into Jackson's neck.

Jackson wasn't exactly Mason's favorite person on the planet, but he was still a defenseless human with no knowledge of the supernatural world. Stepping out from around the corner Mason let out a low growl that only the other wolf would hear. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" He barked.

The man was shocked enough to release Jackson who fell to the floor before getting up and rushing away. The man's lip curled as he let out a growl of his own, his eyes flashing blue.

Mason dropped into a defensive crouch. Normally he wouldn't have been able to take on werewolf of this size, but because he was sick Mason was sure he could take him. He let out a warning growl of his own and allowed his eyes to flash blue. "Who the hell are you?"

The man panted and leaned against the locker, yet still somehow managed to seem threatening. "You're on my territory pup. I should be the one asking you." The voice sounded familiar to him.

"Look, I didn't mean to invade your packs territory. I used to live here. I didn't know another packed moved in. Just let me finish high school here and I'll leave alright? I don't hunt humans so I won't be taking your packs prey." Mason reasoned coming out of his crouch and allowing his eyes to turn back to their natural green color.

The sick wolf stared at Mason for a moment of confusion. "You're an omega?" Mason nodded. Before the man could say anything else he collapsed to the ground, sweat dripping down his face.

Without thinking Mason rushed to the fallen wolf and crouched down next to him. "Hey! You need to keep your eyes open! Are you the one the hunters shot last night?"

The man stared up at him with mistrust. "I need Scott McCall." He grunted.

"Yeah well all you've got right now is me. Now are you the one that got shot by the hunters?" Mason pressed.

The man let out a little grunt but nodded his head, "Yes." He said from between gritted teeth.

"Alright then let's get you out of here, before someone tries to rush you to the hospital." Mason decided as he pulled up the other wolf and started to drag him to the parking lot.

He seems familiar...A voice in his head whispered. Ignoring the thought Mason continued to pull the unknown wolf from the school.


	5. Chapter 5

"You don't understand, I need Scott McCall." The older wolf panted as Mason continued to guide him through the school halls with out getting caught by a teacher or a campus monitor.

Mason grunted as he continued to hold practically all the older wolf's weight. "I get it, you need your pack to make you stronger, but I can't just go into his class and pull him out. And before you ask me to do it anyways, I don't even know which class he has, and you don't have enough time left for me to go and search for him."

The older wolf growled and pulled himself away from Mason and slammed him into the locker pinning him by the neck. "Get. Me. Scott McCall."

Mason shoved the wolf away from him, and being as weak as he was, collapsed to the floor. "In normal situations you would be stronger, but seeing as you have wolfs bane in your system I am the stronger of us two." The other wolf let out a little snarl at being called weaker. "Now if your so desperate to find Scott, let me at least get you out of school. It'll be easier to find him anyways." The man glared at him for a moment and then nodded his head in agreement.

It took Mason the whole class period to help his fellow werewolf out of the school. Kids were swarming around them, desperate to get away from the building. The two received some strange looks, but Mason ignored it. "There." The man said weakly pointing towards the student parking lot, "He's over there. Hurry" Mason grumbled but did as the man wished, half dragging him to the parking lot.

"Which one?" Mason asked looking around at each car searching for Scott, the two were in the middle of road when Derek could no longer hold himself up, even with Mason's help. He fell to the ground dragging Mason with him. "Holy shit!" Mason yelled as the car stopped just in front of the two wolves. He grunted as he pulled the older wolf up and turned towards the driver. "Stiles!?"

"What are you doing with him?" Stiles asked starring at the man with wide eyes.

"He needs Scott, God knows why. Do you know where he is?" Mason wasn't sure if Stiles knew what Scott and this man was, so he tried to keep it vauge.

Before Stiles could answer a figure rushed up to them. "What the hell?" He asked Stiles as he started to inspect the other wolf. "What did you do to him?" He growled at Mason.

Mason growled quietly at Scott, telling him to back off. "I was helping him find you."

`"Wait, you're the other Beta!?" Stile's eyes widened comically as he listened to Scott. "You're part of that crazy alpha's pack!?"

"What? No!" Mason shook his head. "I thought you were part of his pack... No I'm an Omega, I don't have a pack." Shaking his head he gestured to the other wolf who was still leaning heavily against him. "He needs your help."

"How am I supposed to help him!?" Scott asked panicked. "Why aren't you healing?"

The man gasped for breath as he tried to explain what happened. "I can't. Take out the bullet."

A silver bullet!?" Stiles asked excitedly. Mason stared at him with a deadpan expression. Seriously?

"No you idiot." Derek growled, glaring at the teen.

"Wait, is this what she meant when she said you had forty-eight hours?" Scott asked.

"Who?"

"Whoever shot you..." Scott explained looking at Mason for help.

"The hunters, last night at one of the old factories." Mason explained for Scott. "I thought the two of you were out with your Alpha hunting. I was there just observing if you were a hostile pack or not." Mason explained. More cars began to honk, startling Mason. "We need to get him out of here."

"Yeah, ok, sure sounds good." Stiles rambled. "How?"

"Well your car is right here." Mason shrugged.

"What!? Uh-uh. No way! Why not your car!?" Stiles whined.

"Because my car is half way across the parking lot, and yours is right here." Mason said as if he was explaining the concept to a small child.

Stiles glared at the wolves before finally giving in. "Fine, but you're not leaving me alone with him!"

Mason sighed but nodded and helped Scott get the older wolf into the front seat while he got into the back. "I need you to find out what bullet she used." The man explained to Scott.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"You're dating a Argent's daughter. She's with them." Derek grunted.

"Why should I help you!?" Scott finally asked annoyed.

"Because you need me." Derek sighed.

"Mason's a wolf, he can help me. He sure is a hell of a lot nicer than you!" Scott growled.

"He's just a kid, like you. He knows nothing about hunters. He's just an Omega trying to get by. I doubt he would be much use to you." Mason wanted to growl at the man sitting in front of him. He didn't know anything! Bull shit, he just saw his second pack get murdered. Deciding not to say anything he leaned back into his seat.

"Fine." Scott sighed. "I'll try. Get him out of here." He called to Stiles.

"I hate this so much." The other teen complained as he pulled the jeep out of the parking lot.

The three had been driving in silence for a good fifteen minutes. It was uncomfortable and awkward. "Soooo. Mason. You're a wolf then?" Stiles asked looking into the rear view mirror.

Mason sighed a looked out the window. "Yup."

"Cool. Cool, that's uh cool." Stiles nodded enthusiastically. "So how long?"

"I was born one." Mason said dryly.

Stiles was quiet for maybe three seconds before he came up with another question. "So why Beacon Hills?"

Mason furrowed his eyebrows in thought. Should he tell this human and unknown wolf? "My last pack was attacked, and killed by a hunter. The same hunter that shot him last night." He nodded at the wolf in the front seat. "And I used to live here when I was little."

Noticing how awkward Mason was talking about his last pack Stiles changed the subject. "Huh? Used to live here? That's weird, I don't remember and Mason O'Connors from when I was little, and you're like what, two years older than me? I defiantly would have remembered you."

"That's cause O'Connor wasn't my last name..."

Before Stiles could ask another question his phone went off. "Oh C'mon!" He groaned. "Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, ok? We're almost there." Stiles complained at the injured wolf next to him.

"Almost where?" The man asked weakly, glancing at Stiles.

"Your house." Stiles said with a 'duh' tone.

"What?" Mason muttered confused.

"What!? No you can't take me there." The man demanded.

"I can't take you to your own house!?" Stiles asked exasperated.

"Not when I can't protect myself." He explained.

"You have Mason! He's a wolf!" Stiles whined.

"He's a runner not a fighter." Mason glared at the man for the comment. "He's not strong enough to protect me, and he's not pack."

Stiles glared at the two before pulling over. "What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?" He demanded.

"Not yet. I have a last resort." The man explained.

"What do you mean!? What last resort!?" Stiles asked hysterically. Without giving either of the two an explanation, the man pulled up his sleeve to reveal the bullet wound in his arm. "Oh, My, God! What is that!? Ugh, is that contagious? You know what you should probably just get out." Stiles complained as he nearly gagged at the sight of the wound.

"Stiles." Mason warned.

"Start the car." The man panted. "Now."

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look." The two wolves glared at him for the bad pun. Ignoring them Stiles continued "And in fact I think if I wanted to, I could drag your little werewolf ass out in the middle of the roar and leave you for dead!"

"Start the car now, or I'll rip your throat out. With my teeth." The man said calmly, starring Stiles in the eye, daring him to disagree. Stiles starred at the wolf before finally giving in.

The three continued to drive around aimlessly, all conversation forgotten.

After they drove around the park for what felt like the hundredth time, and probably was, Mason had finally had enough of this crap. "Alright, pull over and call Scott." He demanded.

"But he hasn't texted me anything." Stiles said slowly, still listening to Mason and pulling over.

"I don't care he should at least have a name by now. Just call him." Mason sighed exasperated.

Doing as he was told, Stiles pulled his phone out and dialed Scott. "Have you found the bullet yet?" He asked with out saying hello.

"No. not yet..." Scott whispered.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles demanded.

"Take him somewhere, anywhere!" Scott told him desperately.

"And by the way he's starting to smell." Stile complained.

"Like what?" Scott asked with honest curiosity.

"Like death." Stiles whined.

"Ok, take him to the animal clinic." Scott suggested. Mason's eyes snapped open at that, really Scott, really?

"What about your boss?" Stiles asked.

"He's not there. There's a spare key behind the dumpster." Scott explained.

Stiles let out a sigh as he rubbed his face with his hands. "You're never going to guess where he wants me to take you."

The man snatched the phone away from Stiles. "Did you find it?" He demanded.

"How am I supposed to find it!? This place is like the freaking Walmart of guns!" Scott hissed into the phone.

"Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, alright?" The man explained.

"I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing." Scott snarked.

"Think about this: The Alpha calls you out against your will, he's gonna do it again. Next time you either kill with him, or you get killed. So if you want to stay alive then you need me. Find the bullet." The man demanded.

"Well you heard him Stiles, to the animal clinic." Mason sighed and leaned back into his seat. Stiles nodded and pulled back onto the road.

"Alright, I'll go get the spare key you take him over to the back entrance." Stiles said as he cut the engine.

Mason nodded his head in agreement and pulled the injured man out of the car. "Let's go big guy." He grunted.

The man grunted, but didn't resist. It took him a while to finally get the heavier wolf to the entrance Stiles indicated. By the time they caught up Stiles already had the door open and was waiting for them. "Does Nordic blue monks wood mean anything to either of you?" Stiles asked staring at his phone.

Mason shook his head and looked to the other wolf, who groaned. "It's a rare form of wolfs bane." He explained to the two. "He has to bring me the bullet."

"Why?" Stiles asked wanting to know as much as he could.

"Cause I'm going to die with out it." The man explained solemnly.

"C'mon let's get you inside." Mason sighed.

The three quickly made their way into the main treatment room of the vet, the man tugging at his shirt the whole way. "Do you need help?" Mason asked.

"No." The man growled.

Stiles gagged at the sight of the wound,"You know that doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a goodnight sleep couldn't take care of."

The man shook his head, "When the infection reaches my heart it'll kill me." He was gasping for breath as he said it. Turning away from the two he began to search through the many draws and cabinets of the medical room. "If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time-" He gasped for air, "Last resort."

"'Postivity' just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles muttered sarcastically turning to Mason for support.

Mason rolled his eyes and turned towards the dying man. "So what do you need us to do?"

Finally pulling what he was looking for out of one of the draws the man held up what looked like a saw, "One of you needs to cut off my arm."

Both Mason and Stiles' faces paled at the sight of the saw. Stiles looked between the saw and the man's face several times before exploding, "Oh, my God!" He had been holding the saw while the man wrapped pre wrap around his arm to cut off circulation, but slammed it down as a thought came to him, "What if you bleed to death!?"

"It'll heal if it works." He explained continuing with the pre wrap as if he wasn't about to cut off his arm.

"Look, I don't know if I can do this." Stiles whined. "Mason...?" He begged.

"Hell no! He's your buddy, I am not cutting off any body parts anytime soon." Mason yelled. He may be a supernatural creature but that didn't mean he dealt with random bloody body parts on a regular basis.

"Why not!?" The man growled, either at Mason or Stiles, Mason wasn't sure which.

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Stiles explained frantically.

The man finished tying off his arm and stared at Stiles with a deadpan expression, "You faint at the sight of blood?"

"No! But I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!" Stiles yelled.

"Alright, how about this," The man panted calmly, "Either you cut off my arm, or I cut of your head."

Stiles sputtered for a moment, "Okay, you know what? I am so not buying your threats anymo-" The man reached out and grabbed Stiles' by the collar of his shirt and glared at him straight in the eyes, "Alright, bought, sold, totally, I'll do it, I'll do it." He rambled. The man pulled back a little and began gagging. "What? What are you doing?" The man didn't say anything when he opened his mouth instead black goo poured out of his mouth. Mason threw and hand over his nose as he smelt the rot and decay coming off of the stuff. "Oh, my God! What the hell is that!?" Stiles whined starring down at the mess on the floor.

The man straighten back up, well as much as he was able to, "It's my body, trying to heal itself." He panted.

"Well it's not doing a very good job!" Stiles whined.

"Stiles you need to cut his arm off now!" Mason directed as he tried to help the other wolf stay up straight.

"Look honestly, I don't think I can." Stiles tried to explain.

"Just do it!" The man shouted desperately.

"Stiles!" Mason yelled in warning.

"oh, my God, okay, okay!" He picked up the saw and pressed the button to make sure it worked. "Here it goes!" He shouted.

"Stiles!?" Scott's voice called out from the hall.

Stiles stopped what he was doing and looked up with the most relieved look Mason had ever seen. "Scott?"

Said teen ran into the room but stopped at the sight of Stiles holding a saw above a man's arm, ready to chop it off, and Mason holding said man down to restrain him. "What the hell are you doing!?"

Stiles let out a hysteric laugh, "Oh you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares."

"Did you get it?" The man panted, standing up as Mason released him.

Scott wordlessly pulled the bullet from his pants pocket and passed it to the man. He grabbed it and inspected it for a moment. "What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asked impatiently.

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." Before he could finish he collapsed to the floor unconscious, the bullet rolling away from his grasp and towards one of the drains in the room.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Scott yelled, making a dive to try to save the bullet. He missed it as it fell.

"Scott use your nails to pick it up!" Mason yelled rushing over to him to try and help.

"Derek?" Stiles called in the background jumping to the fallen man. "Derek, c'mon wake up!" Derek? Mason thought turning to look at the man lying on the floor. No way... no it couldn't be... Mason thought as he straightened up and slowly walked towards the unconscious man. He had black hair just like his cousin, and if Mason remembered correctly his cousin had had the same colored eyes as the man lying on the floor. But the fire... Mason thought weakly. "Mason!" Stiles yelled pulling Mason out of his stupor. "Mason he's not waking up!"

"Move." Mason commanded, his voice emotionless.

"I think he's dying! I think he's dead!" Stiles yelled not moving.

"I got it!" Scott yelled triumphantly, holding the bullet up like a trophy.

Mason pulled Stiles up roughly and bent down to where he previously was. Pulling back his fist he let it snap forward and slam right into the older wolf's face.

Derek's eyes snapped wide open before he blinked several times. He turned his head towards Scott. "Give me-" He demanded weakly, holding his had out for the bullet.

Scott wasted no time passing the bullet over while he and Mason helped lift Derek off the ground. The three backed up once they were sure Derek could stand on his own, and watched as he broke the bullet open and poured it's contents on the table. He set it on fire causing the gun powder to flare up before dying down and emitting blue smoke. With out waiting for it to cool down he gathered it up in his hands and shoved it into the wound. He let out a loud, pained yell and he pushed the ash further into his wound.

The three watched as the black veins faded into the wound before disappearing all together. The room was quiet except for Derek's pained gasps.

"That...was...Awesome! Yes!" Stiles yelled excitedly, looking at the other two teens with a spastic smile.

Shaking he head Scott turned to Derek, "Are you ok?"

"Well, except for the agonizing pain." Derek spat sarcastically.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles muttered. Derek glared at him, scaring Stiles into shutting up.

"Ok we saved your life! Which means you're going to leave us alone, you got that!?" Scott demanded. "And if you don't I'm going to go back to Allison's dad, and I'm going to tell him everything-"

"You're going to trust them?" Derek interrupted. "You think they can help you?"

"Well, why not?" Scott demanded.

"The Argents are fucking crazy Scott." Mason tried to explain. "I've had one hunting me down for six fucking years. She's destroyed two of my packs. Two of my families, and I think she's still after me, and I've never broken their stupid code, and neither did anyone in my pack's."

"They killed both your packs..." Scott mumbled staring at Mason with sadness.

"I was twelve years old when she burned my family to the pack!" Mason exploded. "And not even a month ago she killed my mate right in front of my eyes right after she killed my pack. You can't trust hunters Scott." Shaking his head Mason turned around and began to leave. "Listen, if you need help, you can ask. I can't guarantee that I'll be able to do anything, but I'll do my best so long as it keeps you safe from the hunters. You're just a kid and don't deserve it ok?" He glanced at the others in the room. I'm going home, try not to get yourselves in anymore trouble tonight."

And with that Mason left, not bothering with the mystery man Derek, and the fact that he looked so familiar. He's dead Mason, she killed them. He reminded himself as he walked back to the school to get his car. They're all dead don't kid trick yourself into thinking they're alive...

**Looks like Mason's on to something, but Derek's smart maybe he's closer to finding out as well? Maybe find out in the next chapter **

**Ok there we go, the first official new chapter :) tell me what you think, leave a review (They motivate me to write more :D) **


	6. Chapter 6

**All right you little Grammar Nazis y'all need to calm your shit. First of all I'm not trying to write a book, this is just for fun. Second I can take a little bit of constructive criticism but to point out little flaws is kinda asshole-ish. Third I don't have a fucking editor, and I rush things. I honestly just do a quick little spell check and maybe reread it so unless someone wants to volunteer just calm your tits.**

**And Mr. Clandon I can't message you privately, so I'm just going to do it here! You sir are kind of offensive and are kind of the whole reason I'm typing out this message. Don't get me wrong, I know I made grammatical, and spelling errors, but when you decide to point them out, maybe do that a little bit more nicely it wouldn't kill you. Oh and in your message you put "it needs edited." which is grammatically incorrect it's either "It needs to be edited" Or "It needs editing." Not everyone is perfect dude, so calm your shit. **

Mason slammed his car door as he got out and stormed up to his front door. His thoughts were racing as he replayed the day over and over in his head. _That guy, Derek, he looked so much like him, but how could he have survived?_ Mason thought, opening the door to his house and walking down the front door. Not even bothering to turn on a light he stalked down the hall, his mind consumed with the thought of Scott and Stiles' friend.

Walking into the darkened living room, Mason threw himself down onto the couch and let out a huff of air. "Who are you!?" He growled out loud.

"That's a good question." A voice said from the corner of the room.

Mason's eyes snapped open, flashing blue as he jumped to his feet and let out a threatening growl. Before he could do much else a light snapped on, momentarily blinding him. Blinking rapidly Mason squinted his eyes at the figure in the corner. "What the...? What the actual fuck man!" He yelled as he stared at 'Derek' "How in the...? How did you even get in? How did you even know where I lived, let alone get in?"

"That's not important. What I need to know is who you really are. You say you grew up here, and that you're a born wolf, but I don't seem to recall another pack living here. This was my family's territory. Now tell me, who are you?" Derek growled.

Mason took a deep breath through his nose and slowly let it out, "I told you my name is Mason O'Connor-"

"Your birth name! The one that's on your birth certificate!" Derek demanded.

Mason jumped a little at the sheer volume the man was using, "Fine! It's Mason Hale!? Now who the fuck are you!?"

Slowly the man's eyes faded back to their human look and slowly widened, his breathing slowed and his mouth gaped open. "M-Mason...? No...you were in the fire... you died like everyone else..."

Mason felt his body slowly relax as he stared at the man across from him. "How do you know about the fire...?" He whispered.

Slowly Derek took a step closer as if he didn't want to startle a wild animal. "Mason...It's me, Derek..."

Mason felt his own heart speed up and his eyes widen as he stared at his supposedly now living cousin. "No everyone died... the fire killed them! I remember! Everyone died!" He yelled, tears slowly running down his cheeks.

Derek shook his head inching closer. "No Mason... not everyone. Laura and I were at school, don't you remember? You and Cora had to stay home because she was sick, and you couldn't control yourself yet. Come on Mason, just think about it a little." Derek urged.

Mason took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Thinking back past all the hysteria he could remember that Derek was right, his parents hadn't wanted him to go to school again until he could control himself. He had been jealous that Laura, Derek and Cora got to go to real school, while he was stuck at home with all the boring adults. "Then that means Laura...?"

Derek slowly shook his head. "She's dead Mase, though she didn't die in the fire. That is why I'm here. She came back here and ended up dying, I'm going to find out who." Derek took another step, more confident now that Mason accepted who Derek was. "You can help me. Mase you're all I got left now, I'm sorry I didn't look for you, everyone thought you were dead."

Tears slipped rapidly down Mason's face as he stared at his cousin. They were all that was left of the Hale pack. Letting out a gut wrenching wail he flung himself into Derek's arms and just clung to him. Taking deep breaths he buried his face into his cousin's chest, the familiar smell of pack relaxed him, and the feeling of Derek rubbing his cheek on Mason's head relaxed him further. This was normal. This was safe. This was right. They were pack, and they have finally been brought back together.

Carefully Derek maneuvered the two back over to the couch and lowered themselves onto so that they could be comfortable. "How did you even survive?" Derek asked quietly, still comforting his younger cousin.

"I was in the hall closet..." Mason began quietly. "I hid there for as long as I could but then I smelt smoke. I-I couldn't breath properly, I had to get out of there. When I pushed the door open smoke was everywhere. I didn't know where to go...and then dad, he came and carried me away, towards the front door. Before we could get out a beam of wood fell on him and pinned him to the ground. He couldn't get up and he told me to run, that he would find me later... He never did though."

"Where have you been all this time then?" Derek inquired.

"I was found by an Alpha named Ross. He took me into his pack, got a buddy of his to make me some papers so that no one would question who I was. I was with them for six years, I even had a mate... You would have liked him, he loved cars, and all that other crap." Mason chuckled. "Then that Argent bitch came and slaughtered them..." Shaking his head Mason cleared the thoughts away before he became consumed with them, "What about you? Where did you and Laura go?"

"We went to New York." Derek shrugged simply. "We knew it was the hunters, so Laura decided we should get as far away as we could."

"That was smart..." Mason mumbled. His brow furrowed as a thought occurred to him. "Where are you staying now?" Mason stared up at his cousin waiting for an answer, when Derek remained silent and looked away sheepishly it clicked. "Don't tell me you're staying there..."

Derek shrugged. "I've got nowhere else to go."

"Well you do now! You can stay here, I have a guest room!" Mason insisted. "It's a little small, but it's better than that house."

Derek let out a tired sigh. "I can't, the Argents know I'm here, they're gonna be looking for me. It's best if you stay low, and off their radar."

"But we're pack! I'm allowed to help! I'm not a kid anymore Derek! I'm eighteen, an adult, so just trust me!" Mason pleaded.

"You are helping, by staying off the radar the Argents won't know your connections to me, so if I need a place to hide out, I can come here." Derek explained soothingly.

Mason let out an annoyed huff but didn't press the subject further. "I'm really glad you're alive Derek." he mumbled.

"I'm glad you're alive too kid." Derek sighed rubbing his cousin's hair affectionately.

The two wolves stayed like that for a bit just staying close and familiarizing themselves as pack. This was a good thing, neither of them are alone in the world any longer, and the Hale pack has a chance to grow again.

**so I know this is short I was going to make it longer but all them grammar Nazis just kinda pissed me off. I'm leaving for Ireland on Monday so I'll update when I can. **

**And hey if anyone honestly wants to be like an editor or whatever it is they do on here go ahead and message me, you might have to explain how it works to me, but you know worth it if my stories are grammatically correct**

**But anyways I honestly hopped you guys at least like this story, I haven't really gotten any positive reviews lately, kinda disheartening but whatever I'll still post it. So I don't know how Cora got out of the house or even if she was in the house during the fire so I just kinda went with she was home sick. Hope you guys enjoyed it I'll be working on the next chapter hopefully soon**


End file.
